Cyrene
Cyrene of Amphipolis was a recurring character on Xena: Warrior Princess. She was the mother of Xena, Lyceus and Toris. She owned the tavern in Amphipolis. Cyrene was very close with her children and was deeply saddened upon the death of her youngest, Lyceus. She blamed Xena for his death, as it was her that made him defend the village against an attacking warlord, Cortese. She banished Xena from Amphipolis and Xena set out on a destructive and violent lifestyle. However, after Xena had seen the error of her ways, she returned to her village and her mother to warn them of another warlord, Draco, attempting to to take the village. Cyrene continued to act cold towards her daughter, until she witnessed Xena save Amphipolis and subsequently decided to reconcile with her. It was later discovered that Cyrene had killed her husband (Xena's father) in order to protect her daughter from his drunken actions. Many years later, Ares and the Furies sentenced her to death for this crime. However, Xena and Gabrielle managed to convince the Furies that Ares was in fact Xena's father, meaning Cyrene didn't kill anyone. Xena's father's true identity has never been revealed. Cyrene was killed by the townspeople of Amphipolis, after they believed she was a witch, due to claiming that she could hear voices and that her house was haunted. She cried Xena's name before she died. Some time later, Xena investigated the death of her mother and discovered that a portal to Hell had opened in the house and it was in fact haunted. Story Xena's Father About three years later, when Ares convinces The Furies to make Xena mad for not avenging her father's murder, we discover that Cyrene is the person responsible for Atrius' death and that she faces the possibility that Xena may kill her to appease The Furies, so that they will remove her madness. Cyrene, like a true warrior, faces up to this, just like she stood up to her husband and killed him because it was the only way to prevent him from sacrificing their daughter to Ares. Attack on Amphipolis Cyrene, again shows off her leadership skills and steadfast spirit many years later, when she stands up to Athena and the other Olympian Gods, who wish to destroy Xena's daughter, before she can bring about the Twilight of the Gods. Xena, Gabrielle, as well as Eve return to Amphipolis to seek refuge from the Gods. The villagers call a meeting to discuss whether to support the Gods or help Xena and her newborn baby and risk their lives. Athena appears while the meeting is in session, as well as asks Xena if she is willing to destroy her neighbors' faith in the Gods for the sake of a single child. Cyrene, holding Eve in her arms, challenges the Goddess, "Hasn't this village given up enough of its children? I've already lost a son and a grandson I've never even met. Well, I won't give up this child, not even for the Gods themselves." Athena then addresses the rest of the village, asking them if they are so willing to die for this child, but before she can finish Cyrene begins singing Amphipolis' anthem, Glede ma glede, a song of defiance and hope. The other villagers slowly join in the singing, proclaiming their unity against the Gods. Reconcile with Xena Eve ]] Death After Xena and Gabrielle's 25 year slumber encased in ice on Mount Etna they travel to Amphipolis with Eve, so she can meet her grandmother. When they arrive they find the village deserted. They enter Cyrene's tavern to investigate and look for Cyrene, but the place is run-down. While searching the tavern Eve sees the apparition of a man dragging a woman, who both pass through her. She tells Xena that her mother is dead: she could feel Cyrene's spirit as she passed through her. She tells Xena that Cyrene's spirit is in pain and trapped in some kind of limbo. Eve says that the village has become a spiritual gateway, with good and evil fighting to claim it. Xena visits Cyrene in the family tomb and swears to her that she will make things right, while there she meets a man who tells her that evil spirits were sent to the tavern years ago and the village, thinking she was a witch, burned Cyrene at the stake. Xena finds Eve and Gabrielle and tells them of Cyrene's fate. Xena fights Mephistopheles, defeats him and frees the trapped souls, her mother and the others are now at peace, living a happy after-life in the Elysian Fields. Background Information Behind the Scenes *Cyrene had scenes in "Antony & Cleopatra," which depicted Xena leaving Eve with her, while she and Gabrielle were in Egypt. However, these scenes were cut and instead she received a mention. *In the original script for "Sins of the Past," Cyrene acts much more cold towards Xena during their first meeting in the tavern: at one point, she even tells Xena to kill herself. **The original script also gives Xena's father a completely different backstory, as well as introducing the concept of him much earlier. It states that his name was "Nelo," that he was related to the king of Mycenae and that he one day disappeared back to his homeland of Argos. Trivia *Cyrene is one of the five characters to have appeared in every season of Xena: Warrior Princess. The other four are Gabrielle, Joxer, Ares and Xena. **She is also the only one of these characters that has never appeared on . Appearances Mentions #"Callisto" #"The Deliverer" #"Antony & Cleopatra" See Also *Xena's Father de:Cyrene Category:Amphipolitans Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Mothers Category:Grandmothers Category:Female Category:Deceased Characters